The Iris-Messege The Changed It All
by HazelLevesque2424
Summary: You know how Percy goes missing and swaps with Jason? well, suppose Annbeth IM'd (iris messeged) him and he came right back BEFORE he got to good ole' Camp Jupiter? This is How it COULDVE ended. ( although i like how it is now much better, no matter how painful for the charecters it m be,,, hee hee!)


Dis-Claimer: I do not own Percy, Annabeth, Chiron or Mr.D. or the harpies or Juniper… or Hera

The Iris-Message.

Annabeth's POV:

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. My brain was still fogged with sleep so I was moving like a sloth… "Wait, today is the first day of my three weeks with Percy!" I leapt out of bed, changed into my grey reeboks, orange camp tee, and blue jeans. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail at the base of my neck. Nobody else was in my cabin. Nobody else was at camp, actually. Except me, Percy (he had arrived last night around midnight, I know this because he had come into my cabin to escape the harpies that were chasing after him saying: "Naughty child! Harpies will have tasty snack tonight!" Once Chiron had called them off, he went to his own cabin.), Mr. D, and Chiron. Wait, and Juniper. How could I forget Juniper? I brushed my teeth, and just as I finished, Percy walked into my room. "Hey wise girl." He leaned against the door frame. "Will you _ever_ stop calling me that?" I wasn't really annoyed, I mean, it wasnt worse than 'annie', what could be worse than that. "Probably not." He smiled that sneaky, goofy smile that really looked like it was meant for a child of Hermes, but somehow looked even better on a child of Posideon.

"Chiron sent me to tell you it was breakfast." "Oh." (Cue awkward silence) We had only been dating a few weeks, so we still felt kind of awkward from time to time.

So we decided to ignore it and just walked to breakfast.

Chiron let us sit at the same table, since there was nobody else there. You Might ask me: _why are there no year-round campers? _ To tell you the truth, I have no idea. Clarisse, Chris, and the other few that stayed all year, just hadn't shown up. I guess they had found schools or something. _Or worse._ Part of me thought. _Oh, shut up me! _ After a wonderful breakfast consisting of fruitloops, orange juice, and toast, we decided to go to the archery range. We both needed to brush up on our skills before the Apollo campers showed up to make fun of us and our lack of bow and arrow talent. I ended up doing pretty good. Percy sucked. " I win, 14 bullseyes to…" I faltered. "Two on the target?" Percy suggested. "Sure." I said. " We should eat lunch in the woods." I said. "I hope Chiron will let us pack a picnic." As it turns out, Chiron had gone some important centaur business, and Mr. D wasn't really paying attention. "Uhhmf, fine." He had said, his nose buried in an issue of Wine lovers Weekly. The rest of the day went like that, and the next few weeks were perfect. For once, we weren't planning how to save the world, panicking, or with weapons drawn. And the day before camp _officially _started, was just as perfect. But the whole time I felt uneasy, like someone was watching me. I decided to ignore it. But I shouldn't have. Right before Percy kissed me goodnight, I saw it. Fresh cow manure. _Hera, she's been stalking you, she just likes to annoy you. _Most of me thought that. But one miniscule part of me was thinking _something very bad is about to happen, and Hera is behind it. _But again, I dismissed the miniscule part and went with the bigger part of me. I smiled at Percy, because I realized he was looking at me with concern. "Night Sea weed brain"

"Night wise girl" and we headed our separate ways. I slept peacefully, which is suprising, considering demi-gods normally have horrible, vivid, nightmares. The next morning I woke up and did my usual morning routine. I walked to Percy's cabin. Nobody stopped me, since most of the campers wouldn't arrive until later in the day. I walked in. He wasn't in his bunk. _He must be in the bathroom._ I knocked on the bathroom door. "Percy?" No answer. _He could be at breakfast. _It wasn't likely, but it was my last hope to hang onto that my boyfriend wasn't missing. I ate breakfast. Still no Percy. I was really getting worried now. Half way through the day campers started to arrive. A lot of them asked me where Percy was. It was hard for me to say, "I don't know." That night, Percy still hadn't shown up; at all. I was beginning to think he had run away, or worse, been abducted. After living that in that horrible absence for about 4 weeks, 3 new, powerful demigods were found by me and Butch, an Iris camper, and they were brought to camp. There names were Leo, Piper, and Jason. That night, and Idea dawned on me. I shouted it out in the middle of the night. " I CAN IRIS-MESSAGE PERCY!" Malcolm, and my other sibling looked annoyed as the sat up in bed and looked at me. But I guess I had been in such a fragile state lately that I guess they decided to let it go.

The next day I was up, ready for the day, and dome eating breakfast before my siblings were even up. I set out my prism for _Water Land_ in Percy and my first quest. I held it up to the sun, and the light shined through it just right, making a perfect rainbow. I took out my golden drachma, and threw it into the rainbow. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering!" I was really happy, but nervous. What if he was somewhere he couldn't see me? Like underwater? Or asleep? "Show me Percy Jackson!" The image fizzled, shifted, and I saw 3 kids. One was big, Asian, and had a bow and quiver full of arrows slung across his back. The other was girl with light chocolate colored skin, curly brown hair, and big brown eyes that looked like they belonged to a baby deer. Another kid ran up to them, carrying an… old lady? Wait, the kid carrying an old lady was— Percy! "Percy!" Nothing happened. Two gorgans were flying towards them, and they looked mad. Really mad. But, once again, Percy used his awesome water powers to save the day. (cue heroic music… just kidding.) "Peeeerrrrrcccccy!" _Finally_. He looked my way. He ran over to my little mist-screen. "You're Annabeth. Right?" _He remembers my name!_ I had already made the connection between Jason and Percy. Jason didn't remember anything, so I figured Percy didn't either. "Yeah." "Oh. My. Gods. I thought that you really never existed! I thought I had been making you up because no body I asked knew who you were!" "Listen, you _have_ to come back to Half-Blood Hill! You have to come back to Camp Half-Blood!" "Where is 'Camp Half-Blood'?" I gave him the address to camp half-blood. "Sure. I'll be there tomorrow." The next day Percy showed up. "Oh my gods! Percy!"

_AND THAT WAS HOW IT SHOULD HAVE ENDED…._


End file.
